The aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to systems for automatic video filming and broadcasting of sports events. Moreover, the aspects of the present disclosure also concerns methods of automatic video filming and broadcasting of sports events.
Many popular games, for example soccer, basketball, cricket, baseball, are played globally. When played, most of these games, whether at national or international level, are broadcasted, to be shown as live telecasts to spectators. Currently, video filming of most of the sports events is executed in a substantially manual manner, requiring many people to be employed, for example cameramen, which continuously capture motion pictures of different regions of a playing area, and corresponding activities of different players involved in the sports events. For example, during video filming of a soccer match played upon a soccer field, different cameramen are active through different regions around the soccer field, and they continuously capture motion pictures of players' activities; some cameramen are dedicated to following a soccer ball continuously, as the match progresses. Moreover, there are also cameramen who are dedicated to identifying and capturing most interesting events during the match, and some people are involved in editing the captured video for delivering content corresponding to those interesting events to spectators. Furthermore, events such as goals, penalties and fouls, are often given special attention during video filming of soccer match. Additionally, different viewers of the soccer field may have different priorities, for example watching activities of specific players of the soccer match, or specific moves, as the soccer match progresses.
Efficient collaboration of personnel involved in video filming of a sports event is important for achieving satisfactory broadcasting of the sports event to the spectators, for example in an interesting manner. Moreover, a major problem arising with contemporary approaches when executing video filming of sports event is a need to employ numerous people, for example cameramen, video-clip editors and statistical data collectors, who must collaborate effectively for video filming of the sports events. Furthermore, customization of the video content corresponding to the sports event for rendering it suitable spectator viewing, pursuant to desires and preferences different spectators, is another problem.
Therefore, there arises a need for an effective system and method for video filming of sports events, which can reduce a need to employ numerous different people when executing video filming and associated editing. Moreover, there arises a need for the recorded video content to be customizable pursuant to needs of different categories of viewers, who wish to concentrate on different aspects of the recorded sports events.